


A Dragon's Egg and a Prince's Duty

by geckohorns



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Hybrid Philza, Hybrid Ranboo, JSchlatt is mentioned, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attack Mention, ranboo's pets are mentioned, tags will be added as the story goes on, techno is literally just a piglin idk if i could consider him a hybrid?, this isn't related to the eggpire/crimson egg arc at all lol, tubbo is schlatt's son but it doesn't hold plot relevance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckohorns/pseuds/geckohorns
Summary: Ranboo, the Enderman Ghast hybrid, has been entrusted with something vital to the entire world.A black egg no bigger than his hand.But how could this egg be so important...?
Comments: 33
Kudos: 129





	1. Egg

**Author's Note:**

> CW/TW: BLOOD AND [LIGHT] GORE!!!!  
> Stay safe!!

His tail dragged on the dusty ground, knocking up small clouds as he walked. Did he know where he was? No, no not really. Was he worried? He couldn't find it in himself to worry. It felt like all of his emotions were torn out of him, leaving him comfortably numb as he walked aimlessly.  
Did he like that for once in his **damn** life he wasn't worried?  
Ranboo wasn't sure.  
He's desperately cried for nights at a time hoping and praying that one day he'd be able to feel no pressure build in his chest, no tears welling up his eyes, no anger-fueled vibrating late in the night...none of that.  
But yet here he was quietly questioning if he wanted it all back to regain a sense of normalcy.  
What was making him feel so at ease anyway?  
His brain beginning to jog, he stopped in place, ears perked. Small purple bits popped around his upper half as he grounded himself to reality, a confusing fog settling comfortably inside his skull. Ranboo squinted, stopping in his tracks. He glanced behind himself once he recognized the tug towards...an egg?  
A small egg laid sideways on the dark red ground amongst a few strands of dead grass. Ranboo blinked, questioning how it even got there in the first place. The question was swiftly swept away in a moment's time, the egg wobbling to the left. Ranboo's curiosity peaked to its height, padding over to where the egg gently wobbled.  
"...What are you?" He spoke quietly, clawed hand reaching out towards the object he ever-so wanted to investigate. He was quickly thwarted by a fierce echoed snarl. A shot of ice went down his spine yet Ranboo remained calm. The hybrid looked up and then around, tail idly swinging as he looked for the source of the noise. He turned around again. Nothing.  
_”Prince?”_  
The voice reverberated through him. Something about it just made him feel...at home. It was like a mother’s soft coo to a wailing child - maternal. Ranboo’s shoulders drooped, tense feelings that had just come flowing out like water.  
_”Prince...it-it’s you…”_  
Ranboo sat up panting, sweat glistening over the sides of his face. His eyes wandered, spotting the familiar things - his cats sleeping soundly on a torn up rug on the floor, his rabbit hutch with his two fluffy bunnies safely locked in, his scratched up desk that he really needed to replace, and his nearly empty chests. Then he picked up on something that wasn’t quite familiar…  
A small, ash colored object at the foot of his cot.

___

Ranboo was a lot of things.  
He was weird, he was secretive, and he was overall just an enigma.  
But late to rise wasn’t one of them.  
The winged man sat on the railing that sectioned off the patio, legs and sandals feet swinging gently above the snow as he stared over at the small hut that Ranboo lived in.  
Usually he was met with Ranboo first thing in the morning every morning at the strike of 8.  
And right now it was 8:37.  
Philza really had to ask himself if it was weird to dote on a seventeen year old that could clearly handle himself responsibly but he shrugged it off to paranoia. He pushed himself off the railing, his landing scattering snow around the bottom of his garb. Brushing the stray snowflakes off his sleeves, he made his way over to the youngests’ hut, knocking gently on the poorly hinged door. The door creaked open a tiny bit by itself but Phil figured to respect the hybrid’s privacy, tipping the brim around his bucket hat down as he waited for a response. Instead of getting a reply, he was met with a push on his ankle. Phil pedaled back a step, looking down at a skinny black cat with bright yellow eyes and the strangest green brindles that ran down its back and tail. It meowed up at the visitor, tail swishing as if to invite him inside. Phil chuckled.  
“Well look at you mate! You here on behalf of your friend in there?” Philza pointed his finger at the hut’s entrance. The cat meowed again, running it’s cheek against his leg, tail curling.  
“I’ll be takin’ that as a yes.” He sighed, politely waiting for the cat to turn around and lead him in. With the door fully pushed in, Phil could see the young hybrid tightly curled up over the blankets on his worn out cot. His instincts flared to life, telling him that Ranboo was having another one of his episodes, and acted quickly. Phil was at his side in a flash, hands coming down on Ranboo’s side in the softest way he could. Normally the touch would calm Ranboo and remind him that he was okay, he was real, and he was with ones who cared about him.  
However, once Ranboo shot up with an enderman’s croak, the winged man had come to the conclusion that he read the situation wrong.  
“P-Phil! Wh-wha-”  
Phil backed up with his hands in the air, “Woaah, sorry Ranboo. I thought you were havin’ another panic attack er something.”  
Ranboo gave himself time to get the air back in his lungs from his startle, cheeks darkening in embarrassment. He shoved his body to roll onto his side, lanky limbs stretched out to their full length. Though, his tail remained protectively curled against something behind him. This didn’t fly past Philza’s radar.  
“Y’know you were late for our morning chat,” He leaned casually against the wall. “I was wondering why...oh, and if it had to do with that thing behind you.”  
Ranboo blinked, the anxiety on his face painfully obvious. The dual toned tail curled even tighter.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Philza lifted an eyebrow, eyes glued to Ranboo’s dull horns instead of his eyes (for obvious reasons of course; half enderman). Feeling the stress build up on him, Ranboo sighed. He flicked his ears as he thought about Phil for a brief moment.  
He could trust Phil, yeah?  
Phil was a good guy…  
Ranboo nodded to himself, tail loosening. He eye’d Philza as he rolled back over, hands comfortably wrapping around his object. An eerie silence filled the room.  
“You promise not to tell anyone about this?”  
Now Phil was interested. He nodded, pushing himself off the wall in favor of the side of Ranboo’s cot. The hybrid took in a deep breath, held his item close to his chest, and shifted back over to the cotside.  
“...An egg?”


	2. Warm

Ranboo nodded enthusiastically, chin gently coming to rest on the top of the egg, “Yes! I-I saw it in a dream last night and then it was kinda just...on my bed when I woke up.”  
The winged man hummed, letting the information soak in, putting his thumb and his first two fingers on his chin. His pale blue eyes observed the egg with a bird’s eye accuracy, noticing the way it left behind black residue on Ranboo’s hands. He squinted, he could swear he saw this type of mob egg before but couldn’t quite but his finger on it.  
“That’s odd…” Phil looked up at Ranboo’s horns again, “Would you mind if I looked at it?”  
The question left a swirling sensation in the pit of the teen’s stomach. Something inside him screamed at the idea of Phil even looking at the egg for too long, clawed lightly digging into the rough shell. He did what Techno had taught him on one of his bad days.  
Breathe in.  
Hold...  
Breathe out.  
Ranboo's body slumped, his clamp on the egg slowly retracting, "Yeeeah. Yeah! Sure thing." He put on a semi-fake smile as he held the precious cargo out to older man. Phil held out his own hands and took great care in maneuvering it but once the shell hit his fingers, he let out a shrill yelp. Phil jumped back, losing the egg to gravity as he flapped backwards, giant wings shoving things off shelves. Ranboo lunged forward, sliding onto the ground to catch the egg just in time.  
"What the fuck was that?!" Phil cried out. He landed himself back on the floor, quick to tuck his wings in.  
"I dont know! Actually, I should be asking YOU that! You almost dropped him!" The ender hybrid hissed, bringing the egg close to his chest yet again once he sat himself back on his cot.  
"Him?! The damn _thing_ burned me!" Philza held out his palms in Ranboo's face, the latter jerking his head back. He was shocked to find his friend's palms actually signed red. Eyes wide, he looked down at the egg that laid against the chest of his grey t-shirt, trying to figure out how and why it happened.  
"Is...is it not hurting you when you hold it?" Phil tilted his head, bucket hat slipping to the left. Ranboo shook his head, other hand stroking the eggshell.  
"Maybe it's an enderman thing?" He pondered, tail swishing. They both shared a quiet moment, both bathing in the brief peace. That was until barking began outside.  
Ranboo's ears perked and his body raised to attention, Philza following suite. And of course one bark at the Arctic Commune was a domino effect; the whole dog house was a loud howling mess.  
"Sounds like the day started without us!" Phil smiled with his specially etched dagger in his already healing hand. The ender hybrid groaned as Philza left in a flurry of black feathers, leaving Ranboo with an even messier hut than before.

\---

It was well into the day when Ranboo had finally emerged from his hut. His smile was big and his confidence was even bigger, kicking away some snow with his black boots as he exited his safe space.  
"Isn't it a nice day Boo?" Ranboo sighed happily, looking down at his newly named egg.  
For the entire morning he had worked on a quick project that turned into something more. He made a harness out of spare purple dyed leather, a small pouch made to carry his egg. Then his mind went wild with additions - a bag for wipes (you know, if Boo gets dirty!), a special strip of 'see-in-the-dark' material wrapped around the pouch area, and a satchel made for snacks especially for Ranboo.  
He didn't wait for his egg to answer, sauntering through the snow like it was nothing, all of his armor equipped for protection against the harsh elements. Ranboo figured it was time for him to check what happened earlier with Techno's dogs. It only took a few minutes to get to Techno's household, brushing his egg of snow powder as he climbed the steps up to the patio. A certain knock was enough to get the house owner’s attention.  
Throwing the door open was the most feared pig in the whole server - Technoblade, dressed in a pullover and sweatpants. Ranboo held back a smirk, “Afternoon Techno.”  
Techno grunted, hooved hand coming up to rub his left tusk, “Hey man. What’s up?”  
Ranboo, ever the timid, looked away and hovered his white hand over his egg. Techno’s face slowly morphed into one of confusion.  
“Well since...since Phil already knows about this I thought I’d let you know as well. Wouldn’t be...fair I guess? I dunno. I feel like I can trust you with this.”  
Techno blinked, suddenly reverting back to his usual poker face, red eyes still linked to Ranboo’s egg. He bent down slightly to get a better look.  
“I aint no mind reader, Ranboo. Tell me about this thing.”  
The ender hybrid came to attention, “Oh! F-for starters...his name is Boo! He’s an egg! I don’t know how he got here but I found it on my cot.”  
Techno nodded, waving his paw to signal Ranboo to keep going. Ranboo happily obliged.  
“I’m not sure why but...something about Boo...I dunno how to explain it really. It calms me down I-I think. It’s nice.”  
The pig nodded again, still observing the strange egg named Boo that was firmly kept in place by its pouch. Of course Techno thought it was weird as all hell but he wasn’t about to say it out loud. For some strange reason he could actively feel the bond between egg and hybrid. That's when the lightbulb in his head went off.  
“...I didn’t know you could lay eggs.”  
If Ranboo was drinking anything in the moment he would’ve surely spit it out. His cheeks flushed, barking out in nervous laughter. Techno’s ears twitched, head tilting.  
“No! No, no I didn’t lay it! Or at least...I dont think I did. I’m sure I’d remember something **that** big.” Ranboo half grinned, arms folding behind his back as he rocked softly on his heels, eyes darting around the house to avoid eye contact of any kind.  
“Got it. Well, do you want to come in? The dogs are calmed down, I’m sure you heard them earlier.” He grunted, pressing himself up against the door by his back. Ranboo gladly took the invitation, the cold already nipping away at his black and white speckled cheeks. He knocked his boots against the doorway while Techno walked back into the living quarters, turning the corner to go into his kitchen. Ranboo closed the door behind him, sighing as he took in the insanely comfortable warmth that the fireplace tucked against the wall shared. His red and green eyes stayed on the fire, watching it dance and listening to it crackle. The hybrid’s body suddenly switched to autopilot, moving step by wobbly step. He crouched down, tail preventing his body from swaying as he lowered himself onto the rug that sat at the hearth. Autonomously he took the egg out of its pouch, felt it to his chest like he’s done so many times before and hunched over it.

He̶ ̶had to ͢k͝ee͏p it͘ wa̡rm.̸

I̕t̡̛ ̡ņ̛e͠ed̡̛e̷d̸̨ t͝҉̧o͘ be̕ ͠͝wąrm̸.̶̢͞.̸͞


	3. Hatching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pumping chapters like its nothing huh lol  
> hope you're all enjoying this! got a lot more plans for this series and I'm having a lot of fun with it <3  
> also sorry for it being slightly shorter than the others <:)

Techno cut open his last potato, placing it on the special shaped tray (that has seen better days) and shoved it in the slot built directly above his roaring soapstone stove. He closed it up with a huff, wiping his paws of potato remnants with the hand towel that hung from a hook on the wall. The pig was glad to have an off day for once, there weren't many days where he could find time just to sit back and relax. He was always off doing something to prepare for the possibility of an attack that never seemed to come. He decided to let the thought make its home in the back of his head, opting to go check on his visitor.  
He had been gone for...five minutes at the most. Five minutes.  
And Ranboo was already acting _weird_. Weirder than regular Ranboo weird. And that was saying a lot. It was just gonna be one of those days, huh?  
He crouched down to the hybrid sitting stiff at the hearth, paw landing on his friend’s armored leg, “You all good?”  
Ranboo’s eyes remained empty, pupils dull slits that were glued to the fire. His bony hands were holding ‘Boo’, oddly just as still as the rest of him. Techno briefly worried; was this kid even breathing?  
“Ranboo? Kid?” Techno decided to prod. Once his paw was placed on one of his hands he knew he’d made a mistake. Ranboo’s head snapped to face his own, pupils dilating and mouth opening like a drawbridge.  
“Oh n-”  
Before he knew it his large stature was pinned onto the ground, a pressure meeting his thick neck accompanied by a vicious screech. He grabbed Ranboo’s thin body and tried to pull him off but found it useless; Ranboo’s fangs were firmly locked into Technoblade’s neck. Once the adrenaline began to wind down, Techno noticed that it...didn’t really hurt. The piglin looked down to see that there were small wisps of purple dancing around the other’s head.  
“Ranboo, listen to me, you gotta stop.” Techno spoke in the softest he could with his voice being so lowly pitched. He rubbed at the edge of Ranboo’s jaw. It only riled the ender hybrid up more, throaty enderman growls rumbling through Techno’s neck. Nothing was getting through to him in this state, Techno concluded. Just when he thought that this kid was about to actually cut through him his savior in white and green came through the door.  
“Hey Techno I go-WOAH, OKAY-” Philza dropped the beetroots he’d harvested from outdoors and came running, quickly hooking his hands under Ranboo’s armpits, and pulling.  
“Ggh, Phil, that’s not workin’! He’s stuck pretty good!” Winced Techno, teeth beginning to irritate as they were pulled.  
“Mate?! What’s wrong with you?!” Phil shouted, resorting to lightly slapping one of Ranboo’s cheeks. This prompted the dual colored eyes to set on him, his red eye catching some of the sunlight that poured in from the window.

“Y̙̟̮̠o̪͙u ̯̭̩w̖̼̻̮ơ͚͉̰̻̘̩̰n̼̥͕̬̼͍t ̧͈͎̙̩͇͇͉hͅu̘͘ͅr̰̬͍͝t h̴͙̞̲̹͚͚i̝̦̹͓̻͞ͅm.͎̞͈͉͍ ̜͔̱̞̤͔̹I̼̙̥̲͘ ͢w̦̪o̺̝̹̭n̬͇'̟̹̼͕̟t̥͈̰̙͚ ̶̟͎̟͎̞͉̹l͚͉̪͇͉̯e͔̟̖̻̲ͅt̘̬͟ ͔̘̤̫̬ỵ̦̪͚͍̺͡o̠̫̥̕u̬̼͕̝̠̕.̖̖͙̯͔”

Both were taken aback by the dark, echoey voice that slipped out of their friend’s mouth. How was he even talking if he couldn’t move his mouth?  
“Ranboo, what are you going on about?” Phil piped up, panting.

“Th̘̮̭͍e̗ ͇̠E͓g̲̤̟̠͡g͓̯̻.̵”

“The egg is safe! It’s by your foot mate,” He moved his hands up to Ranboo’s jaws, thumbs rubbing circles to loosen his bite. Snarling, Ranboo tugged at Techno’s skin even more, causing said pig to verbalize the pain it began to bring him in small shouts.  
“C’mon buddy...you’re okay...I’m here for ya.” Big black wings unfurled from Phil’s back, wary how the younger would react. Surprisingly, Ranboo’s previously arched back began to sink. The hybrid grunted and shut his eyes tightly.  
“There we go...good job mate.” Phil’s hands left his cheeks and entered the teen’s hair, fingers delicately working through dual colored strands. Techno took the opportunity, nudging Ranboo’s teeth out of his neck with a few taps. He watched as Ranboo’s eyes lit back to life, the hybrid snapping his jaw shut as he rapidly blinked. “...Hey guys?”  
“Oh thank Notch.” Phil breathed out, falling back onto his bottom. Techno exhaled a sigh of relief as well, rubbing the spot where fangs had ripped. Ranboo’s ears lowered, looking between the two.  
“What happened? Wh-why am I on top of...Technoblade?!” He shot up once he uttered the name, scrambling off of the Blood God like a frightened cat. Phil lifted his wings to make way for the teen, slyly grinning as he hunkered down beneath the black feathers. Techno let out a hearty chuckle, “It’s fine kiddo. No hard feelings. Got a good set of teeth though, don’t you?”  
Ranboo whimpered pathetically, hands wringing together as the other two got themselves together.  
After a few beats of silence, Ranboo perked his head back out of the curtain of thick wings. He flicked his ears and began to straighten himself out.  
“Is-Is Boo okay? Boo?” He chirped, head pivoting as he glanced around for his beloved egg. Techno had to keep his eyes from rolling, “Ah yes, the thing that started this whole shabackle.”  
“ _Techno…_ ” Phil responded in his fatherly tone, shutting the pig right up. Ranboo would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so full of worry for his egg friend. Directing his attention back on the teen, he jammed his thumb in the air behind him. The ender hybrid eyes followed, looking down at where he figured ‘Boo’ would be.  
The only thing that remained of Boo was a few broken pieces of eggshell and a gooey purple membrane that pooled over the decorative rug. What laid in it was a pint sized creature slowly coming to life.


	4. Who Are You, Boo?

Ranboo shed his armor on the couch with the help of Techno, all migrating to the couch with the newborn cradled in Ranboo’s claws. The cushions gave way to the suited teen, a curious smile never ending on his face. Tail wagging, he brought his face closer into the creature’s space.  
“Woah, woah, okay kiddo, I really dont think its a good idea that you g-” Techno’s mouth shut once the baby’s eyes opened to a bright magenta - nearly blinding. Both of the men’s jaws dropped as Ranboo nuzzled what was once his egg, the creature flaring tiny little grey wings with a squeak.  
“Who’s the cutest little Boo in the world?! You are! My little Boo!~” He chirped, giggling at the small claws that pawed at his nose. Techno and Philza met their gazes and shared the same thought.  
**What the fuck?**  
Techno broke the spell that entranced them both, holding his paw up, “Kid- I- I really think you should get rid of...Boo.”  
Ranboo flinched at the thought. He looked up at the pig with the saddest puppy dog eyes a enderman hybrid could manage. Boo held close to his chest, he asked why.  
“Take a good look at it. What does it remind you of, please tell me.” Techno grunted. Ranboo compiled and looked down at Boo. Boo looked directly back, happily flapping its wet webbed wings dry with a few squeals. The hybrid blinked owlishly.  
“...A dragon?”  
“Bingo,” Techno leaned in. “And you know what dragons are?”  
“...Th-they’re bad luck?”  
He clapped his paws together, nodding his crowned head, “Now put two and two together.”  
Ranboo huffed, brushing off the taunt easily. He ran his black hand over the hatchlings bumpy back, eliciting another one of Boo’s squeals. How could Techno even say something like that...get rid of this cute little thing? Even if it was a dragon - not ALL dragons were bad luck...were they? Certainly not this one. The giant eyes that observed everything with wonder, the way Boo’s deep purple tongue hung out if he tried to wiggle a bit too much, not to mention his itty bitty wingspan that stole Ranboo’s heart the moment he saw it. Everything about Boo was perfect.  
And Boo was his.  
He shook his head, letting the hatchling go stumble onto another cushion on the couch. He sharpened serious expression and looked up at his senior.  
“I’m sorry but...he stays with me,” A confidence began to swell within him. “And...and if it's that much of a problem I can just leave.”  
Techno, completely taken aback by the usual timid kid that wavered at anything he said actually showing his backbone. Philza, bless his heart, stepped into the conversation with bucket hat tilted back and arms crossed.  
“Hey now, Techno here is just looking after you. You gave us quite the scare a minute ago. We’re just worried.” He spoke softly, calloused hand resting on the younger boy’s broad shoulder. Ranboo exhaled out of his nose, looking at the floor.  
“Y-yeah. Sorry. Boo just means a lot to me. I want to be able to keep him. I don’t really see the big deal about it - I can handle him.” One of his fingers hooked under Boo’s tummy, giving the tender skin a brief rub while he talked to his father figure. Boo yelped. The hatchling dug his nubby claws into the fabric of Ranboo’s cuffs.  
“How about I throw my two cents into this, yeah?” The blonde rubbed his temple. The other two residents were at full attention, willing to hear what Phil had in mind.  
“We bring Boo to Sam. The guy knows a lot of shit about this server and I don’t think he has any strong leanings as it is. Secrets safe with him as far as I’m concerned,” Phil leaned back. “If anyone could tell us if it's safe to keep this little guy around, it’d be Sam.”  
The Blood God grunted, turning around to go back into the kitchen from where he came. He’d decided he’d had enough with whatever the hell was happening in his house.  
“Fine with me. I ain’t gettin involved. Got potatoes that need me. Don’t die on your way there.” His voice echoed, sounds of various dishes clashing following soon after. The clashing making the small dragon anxious, Boo hastily squirmed back into Ranboo’s lap.  
“Sam seems like a good guy...and you always have good ideas…” Ranboo shrugged his shoulders, hands going back to idly play with his newly adopted Boo. Phil smiled.  
“I guess we should get ready for the trip then. Right Boo?”  
Already having learnt his name, Boo spun around to look at Ranboo with it’s tongue lolling out. He yipped, flapping his wings. Ranboo let out a laugh, picking him up as he rose off the couch, “But we cant have the whole server finding out about you, huh?”  
“Right,” The older pointed at the hybrid. “Good on you for bringing that up. We should hide him in somethin’.”  
“Oh!” Ranboo’s face perked up, “I got just the thing at my place!”  
  
  
  
-  
sorry this chapter was pretty short, haven't been in the big writing mood but I wanted to keep a steady pace on this story! New chapter hopefully will be done in the next few days. heres a doodle for you guys to show my appreciation! n0n  
  



	5. Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol posting this at midnight so there might be some grammar issues but they'll def be fixed by tomorrow if there is any  
> Big thanks to my pseudo brother Vic for inspiring me with all my work❤

“...A leather bag. You’re going to keep a hostile creature...in a leather bag?”  
Boo waved his thick tail, peeking into what looked like to him a deep hole. Curiosity overcoming caution, he hooked his claws into the thin leather that surrounded the top of the bag. He brought his snout closer, giving it a whiff.  
“Yep!” Ranboo smiled, hands on hips and chin in the air. Philza raised an eyebrow, giving the straps an experimental tug. Boo squeaked at the shift, cowering back.  
“There’s gotta be something else we can bring him in, surely.”  
Ranboo shook his head, a wide smile still alive as ever on his face.  
Sensing he wasn’t going to get through to him, Phil gave a sigh. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped forward, unsnapping the leather bag properly. Phil took the bag and widened the opening for the small creature.  
“Okay Boo, you’ll be good for me, right? If you do I’ll give you a special little snack when we get home!” Ranboo cooed, furred tail wagging. The excitement that radiated off the boy was contagious, Boo hopping in place with a few beats of his wings. Chuckling, Ranboo plucked his friend off the table the bag was placed on and dutifully dropped him inside. Phil wasted no time in getting it shut, doing quick work to make sure it was properly snapped.  
“Nice job. You’re good with him.” Phil picked the bag up by the straps and motioned Ranboo to turn around. Doing so, Ranboo felt the straps be wrapped around his shoulders comfortably.  
"You okay in there Boo?" Ranboo spoke loudly and looked over his shoulder. A few grumbles and bumps from inside the bag was his answer.  
"What a wirey fellow." Phil snickered, fixing his hat once he stepped outside into the snow. Ranboo was hot on his heels, stomping away in the half of foot of snow.

\---

The ender hybrid exhaled, wiping sweat from under his short locks with the heel of his hand. It took a good hour and a half on foot (Only for Ranboo though - Phil opted to fly there) but they'd finally arrived onto the Prime Path. His dress shoes clicked against the recently replaced wood; music to his ears. After so long...he was finally back to something he once had called part of his home.  
But there was no use on dwelling on it now. Sam was nearby and he was determined to get information on his new friend.  
Speaking of his new friend, he craned his neck to look back at the bag on his back.  
"Hey Boo, can you hear me?"  
The hatchling squealed and wiggled around inside. It wasnt hard to tell that the poor thing was getting restless. Ranboo knew he'd have to make this as fast and non-suspicious as possible.  
"I know, I know. Just- we're almost there and I need you to behave, okay?"  
Ranboo wasn't sure if Boo was really listening when he felt the wiggling on his back become stronger. He bent over slightly as it kept growing and growing, gritting his teeth while he felt the kicks to his spine.  
It didnt take long for small dragon claws to slash through leather. Boo hissed happily, the sun glistening on his obsidian colored scales. Gray wings flapped furiously as he tumbled onto the Prime Path. Ranboo spun around to see Boo begin to wander off.  
"Boo! Hey! No! Bad, bad boy!" He shouted, throwing the bag down to lessen the weight on his lengthy body to help him in his chase.  
Boo noticed his ender friend enter a sprint, prompting a playful feeling to bubble to the surface. The dragon smiled and yipped, picking up the pace. This chase went on for minutes - Ranboo tripping over his long legs and Boo's small build tumbling over itself constantly. They both came to a stop however when they both spotted someone ahead of them on the Prime Path.  
"Ohhhhh no. This is not goo- BOO!" Ranboo hollered. He leapt forward, arms out. The hatchling, very much smaller, easily rolling out of the way to make room for Ranboo's inevitable faceplant.  
The other person from down the way perked, floppy ears straightening out and tail becoming stiff. They blinked, staring at the scene in front of them. Spotting the hatchling, they instinctively wrapped their hand around the hilt of a weapon on their belt.  
Ranboo didnt know if he wanted to pick his head back up then.  
For he heard the sound of a sword unsheathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo who do you think that other fellow is? :)))


	6. A Big Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day?! No way! Lol I have a lot of time on my hands.  
> Tried to make this chapter a bit longer than others. Thank you all for the feedback so far!  
> Also...where's Phil? ;3c huehue

Tubbo wasn’t taking his father’s death particularly well.  
The young ram hybrid was twisting the stem of a cornflower, drinking in the vibrant blue the petals were blessed with. His father always liked the color blue - though he’d never wear it in public. Usually at home he could find Schlatt reading a newspaper with a steaming cup of coffee and an oversized aqua blue weather that nearly overtook his fingers. He looked more lively and happier when he was home.  
Tubbo sighed, pocketing the small blue flower for when he got to the small crypt that was his father’s final resting place. On the Prime Path, he took in the sights on his leisure walk. It gave Tubbo a sense of pride looking over the nation that was happily handed down to him - everyone hard at work to repair the damages from Technoblade’s rage a few months back.  
If only Schlatt could’ve been around to see his nation flourish under the power of his next of kin.  
The wispy thoughts of the teen were quickly interrupted by the sound of...enderman screech? His ears perked as he looked straight ahead just in time to witness one of his closest friends, Ranboo, take a faceful of wooden path. Closer to him was a creature that didn’t look like _anything_ he’s seen before. Tubbo shrilled, wasting no time in brandishing his recently sharpened diamond sword, sticking it out. He looked anything but menacing.  
The small creature swiftly came to a stop, rear end slamming onto the ground as it cut off its momentum. It squealed and shrieked, thick small legs trying to work in a panic.  
“What the hell?!” Tubbo backed up, equally as terrified of it as it was of him.  
“Wait-wait!” came Ranboo, coming out of his daze. He picked himself and ran over to his smaller friend, snatching him up into a shaky embrace. The ram, ultimately confused, lowered his sword at the action.  
“What is that?!” The president blurted, putting his weapon away in respect. Ranboo nervously tried to think up an excuse because a ‘i just found this random dragon and i want to keep it’ wasn’t going to fly.  
“A...a figment of...your imagination,” Ranboo completely bullshitted, “...you’re not awake right now! This is a dream! Gooo back to sleep!”  
Bright blue eyes blinked back at him. Sweat poured down the side of his face, keeping the dragon close at it squirmed in terror of the president.  
“...Ranboo.”  
The chastising tone nearly made the ender hybrid’s heart stop, the remembrance that he was talking to the _President of L’Manburg_ coming to the forefront. He hoped to any higher power that this dragon business couldn’t be considered a war crime. He let a sigh escape him.  
“It’s...it’s a long story. I need to see Sam about it. He can probably explain it to you if you’re that interested.”  
Tubbo nodded along with Ranboo’s words, arms crossing. He looked down at the animal and then back to the bridge of Ranboo’s nose. His ears flicked, “I mean, of course I’m interested. You can’t just run in here willy nilly with the weirdest lizard I’ve ever seen and expect me not to want an answer or two.”  
The change of tone from his authoritarian down to his usual, bubbly one gave Ranboo a sense of relief. His ears drooped as he smiled, being in danger now a far thought away.  
“Yeah, yeah I get that…” He looked away. “His name is uh...Boo by the way!”  
Tubbo tilted his head, “You named him already?”  
“Indeed I have.” He untangled Boo from his chest, claw gently scratching at his chin to get his attention firmly back on him. Boo gave out a light croak, shivering just looking at the stranger.  
“This is Tubbo, Boo. He’s one of my best friends! He won’t hurt you!” Ranboo showed off a toothy grin, turning the light load to face Tubbo better. Tubbo put on his best smile as well, leaning in to the dragon.  
“Hello there Boo! Pleasure to meet you!”  
Boo stared unblinkingly, analyzing each inch of Tubbo’s face. What really caught his attention was the small horns that poked out of the fluffy brown hair. Sniffing, he drew closer to the ram hybrid, oddly curious about the pair of keratin horns.  
“Seems like he likes you!”  
“Seems like it.”  
The duo stood for a moment while Boo got used to Tubbo’s presence, listening while they chatted up idly, flicking his tail every so often. The conversation eventually devolved from how Ranboo was doing in the arctic back to the reason why he was back in L’Manburg in the first place.  
“So, Sam? That’s who you need to see?” Tubbo inquired, turning around and beginning to walk. Ranboo nodded, following.  
“Lucky you then. He’s right down the path. Doin’ construction.” The president looked over his shoulder with a smile, happy to see Ranboo equally as so.  
“Hear that Boo? We lucked out today!”  
A few minutes later they stood outside a house under repairs, most of the outside singed by Wither wrath from that fateful day. At the roof working away was Sam the Creeper hybrid. He let the nails from his mouth fall by accident once he sensed movement from below, swearing under his breath. Sam glanced down with a frown, “What do you guys want now? I’m a bit busy right now!”  
Ranboo shyly looked off to the side, letting Tubbo take the lead.  
“Sorry to interrupt but Ranboo here has a...situation, if you could call it that, and I think he could use your help!” called the horned teen, fixing his tie as he spoke. Sam grunted, rolling his eyes and putting his hammer back into his tool belt. Of course it involved Ranboo. He took the rails of the ladder into his hands and slid down, avoiding the steel rungs. Once firmly planted on the ground, he sauntered over to the two, shedding his tool belt next to the ladder and his giant red toolbox.  
“Guessing it has to do with that...thing you’re holding?” Sam titled his head in Ranboo’s direction. Boo, realizing he was being acknowledged, hissed lightly, kicking his back legs - he wanted to see what this guy was all about. Ranboo growled back, squeezing Boo tighter in an attempt to calm him down.  
“Yes! Yes it does.” Tubbo nonchalantly replied.  
Sam watched the dragon squirm for a moment, an interest beginning to twist and grow like a plant for what Ranboo had gotten himself into. The creeper held his hand out causing Ranboo to pause, protectively backing up to keep Boo safe.  
“I won’t hurt him. Don’t worry.” A small smile found its way on his face, lowering Ranboo’s already naive guard instantly. He drew closer, letting the green hand find its way on Boo’s snout. Surprised, Boo squeaked and nudged the hand back playfully. Sam’s smile grew wider, moving to caress the dragon’s jaw.  
“Found yourself a sweet one.” Sam chuckled.  
“Do you know anything about him?” Ranboo’s ears perked.  
“Oh, yeah,” Sam cautiously took the skin around Boo’s lip and pulled it back, studying the purple-ish gums that lined similar colored teeth, “Definitely.”  
Both stared at Sam, waiting for the elaboration as he kept looking over the little creature. The green man picked the dragon’s wing between his pointer finger and his thumb, stretching the stone grey membrane out as much as it could in Ranboo’s arms.  
“Welp,” Sam let it snap back into place, Boo excitedly trying to bite the fingers that hovered near him. “Looks like you might have a big problem on your hands if Dream finds out about this.”  
“Why exactly?” Ranboo immediately questioned.  
“Because,” The creeper spoke in a monotone voice, “you got your hands on a Enderdragon.”


	7. True Nature of a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: BLOOD AND LIGHT GORE

Even at Sam’s place, Ranboo was still in a state of shock. Looking down at Boo, he couldn’t even fathom that the hatchling in his arms could be a realm traveling behemoth that killed anything that stood in its way. He couldn’t see Boo being the King of Mobs, let alone an evil force of nature.  
“Did you hear me Ranboo?”  
Ranboo came back to life, snapped out of his daydream by the creeper across the room. Sam was on a small step stool in front of what looked like a half empty bookcase, right hand holding a rolled papyrus scroll. Ranboo, ever the anxious, looked down at his feet and shook his head, “Sorry, I was spaced out.”  
Sam looked at him for a moment before sighing, “It's okay. But you have to realize that this is a serious situation.”  
Ranboo nodded, briefly gazing over to Tubbo who sat next to him with his fists comfortably in his lap. The president gave a lopsided smile to Ranboo in a small gesture of comfort - something Ranboo was thankful for. Sam bounded off his perch, taking the protective clamps off the sides of the scroll as he went over to the small circular table the others were sat at.  
“This is a Scroll of the Ender. Very old, very fragile, very _not touchable_ ,” He warned the other two teens. “This was passed down from one of my ancestors and I’ve been keeping it here since. It’s a...sorta first account experience with the Enderdragon. It’s’ the only thing here that regards it directly.”  
Ranboo and Tubbo shared a nod. Before getting further into the topic, Ranboo decided that it would be best for his hatchling to stretch his stubby legs. He bent over in the chair and shifted the dragon onto the floor.  
“Please behave, you wouldn’t want to make Mr. Sam angry now would you?” He spoke fatherly to his little dragon, Boo understanding with a nod of his head. Boo then began his small adventure around the house, taking the chance to sniff at every little thing that looked out of the ordinary in Sam’s house. Ranboo straighed himself out with the stretch of his legs, jerking his head in a signal for Sam to continue. The creeper hybrid unfurled the scroll carefully, dust drifting off the outer chipped edges as he did so. He laid it onto the table, brushing off the contents. Inside the scroll held a story written in Ender and a sizable ink illustration of a giant dragon with claws aimed at a small knight of sorts. Both were wowed by just how old it really looked.  
“Would you like me to start?”  
Tubbo nodded frantically at Sam, mirroring a hyper child about to be read a bedtime story late at night. Ranboo silently affirmed, hands gripping the side of the table as his eyes scanned over the drawing. Sam cleared his voice, coughing into a fist.

_**  
“The Great Beast of the Ender. She is an unforgiving soul, cursed to spend eternity in The End with her subjects. She takes. And takes. And takes without a shred of mercy. Her hunger is eternal. Nothing sustains her. Why must she feed to such incredible degrees? I could not give you that information if I tried. I refuse to get close to her once more. Locking eyes with this horrid creature is a death sentence. It won't be long until I’ll become one of her victims.  
For once she hungers for a particular meat, she’ll use everything in her power to get it.”  
** _

Sam looked up from the text to see both engrossed with the words spouting out his mouth. He swiped the papyrus once more before leaning back with arms crossed, “That’s it. Not much but it’s what I got.”  
“So…” Tubbo held his head up with his hand, the document still replaying in his head. “Boo’s a girl?”  
“Boo doesn’t seem like a girl to me,” Ranboo shrugged his shoulders, “Just a feeling.”  
Sam held his hands up, “The gender doesn’t matter here. What DOES matter is that Dream is very educated in this topic.” The creeper pushed a finger onto the paper.  
“And if Dream finds out that you’re keeping something that can become _this_ chaotic…” Sam didn’t need to finish the words, the ender hybrid wringing his hands in worry. His eyes strayed off to where Boo was - the little dragon bouncing on a leather seat from a room away, wings beating every time he hit air. He was innocent. He was a _child_.  
Ranboo would’ve sunk further into his thoughts and spiral into a hole of worry if it wasn’t for the shout that came from outside. Everyone went still.  
It was silent for a beat before another shout went off like a siren. From many months of war, all three were cursed yet blessed with the instinct to move as swiftly as possible when a loud noise, the shout, went off. The three brandished the weapons they had and took to the door, Boo hot on their heels.  
Sam threw open the door, Ranboo and Tubbo pouring out past him. What they were met with was something that they’d never expected to see.  
Phil was in his fighting stance near the forest opening that surrounded Sam’s house, netherite sword slathered in thick iridescent purple. His breaths were short and choppy, the fight seemingly already taking a toll on him. That wasn’t what left the trio slack jawed however, it was the opponents. They were similar to Endermites in a sense; tick-like bodies and one glowing eye, but the rest of them was something that could’ve come out of your worst nightmare. Each had half a dozen gangly legs covered in sticky fibers, jaws that hung open filled with disturbingly human looking teeth, and the most disgusting groan that was drawn out of each one of them when they moved.  
“What the absolute fuck-” Tubbo muttered, eyes wide in fear of the mobs surrounding Philza, backing up. Sam edged forward, shielding the smallest of the group with a trident in hand.  
“Stay back.” Sam’s stern voice instilled panic into Tubbo, the young hybrid backing up to the doorway where Boo was just coming out. The Enderdragon spotted the giant beasts as soon as he stepped into the sunlight, his small mouth opening in shock. Ranboo picked up on the small steps of Boo and made it clear that Boo wasn’t to interfere by stomping his foot in front of him.  
“You too Boo. You’ll get hurt.” Whispered Ranboo, red and green eye keen on any movements from the beast’s group of an estimated ten. Boo squealed meekly and backed up.  
“Well c’mon then! Don’t just stand there motherfuckers! Let’s dance!” Phil flared his raven wings angrily, baring his teeth. One of the creatures snarled, long legs stretching out as it stalked closer. Others in the group followed the alpha’s actions, jaws torn open as they all hissed and groaned. Phil smiled, it was almost like they were asking for it. As soon as Phil swung his sword Sam sprinted into battle. His bright trident found its way into the wide of one of the offending creature’s, a mighty howl wrenched from its throat. Sam dug the trident deeper into its side, kicking away legs that tried to shove him away. Phil, a few feet away, used his wings to his advantage and beat them wildly to topple a group of three that had their sight dead on him. The multiple legs dug firmly into the grass, holding their bodies up in the picked up wind. The oldest snarled, wings suddenly folding neatly behind his back before rushing forward, plunging his sword into the jaw of one, effectively cutting off the entire mouth. It fell to the ground with a sickening sound, purple blood spurting from where its mouth once hung.  
Boo watched intensely as the men fought on, feeling the burning spirit of battle begin to ignite inside him. The flame of a battle hardened soul danced wildly.  
Sam stabbed another beast only to get kicked in the back, losing his grip on his trident that stuck out of thick purple skin. Phil was working on a nearly beheaded one before getting trampled by two others, hissing in pain when he felt a crack in his left wing.  
Ranboo and Tubbo could only watch in fear. Normally, they’d be all over an enemy, punching and slashing away like there was no tomorrow but this...this was different. Ranboo wanted to move. He wanted to run over and help the people he thought of as friends but his legs didn’t get the memo. The ender hybrid stood frozen in fear, teeth knacking. Then came the unexpected.  
Boo moved the quickest Ranboo has ever seen, rivaling the ocelot’s sprint. He dashed straight in, leaping into the air with his jaws open. Magenta teeth flashed bright three, four times, quickly embedding them into one of the monster’s skulls. The cut his teeth had made was as fierce as could be - fully expected from a dragon when Ranboo thought about it. Boo dragged his teeth across skin, cutting through it like it was butter. Skin peeled and muscle exposed, the monster shrieked and toppled over. Boo launched himself off of the one and landed on another that was on Phil, ripping into its back and pulling out a lob of bloody muscle.  
With Boo’s help, Sam was able to get up without a problem, running over to the monster that he’d lost his trident too. He swiftly kicked it’s head with his boot and popped the trident out, blood rushing out of the three stab wounds.  
“Don’t worry Phil! I gotcha!” Sam hollered. He jumped over with the help of the trident, throwing it into the ground in front of another offender that had its eye on the fallen man. The creeper knelt down, hooking his hands under Philza’s armpits and dragging him away across the bloody grass. While Sam tended to the eldest, Boo kept fighting. He was knocking them down one by one, each death making Tubbo back up into the house in dread. The dragon landed back on the ground from another kill, claws dug into the ground as he flared his wings out. He lowered his head in a snarl, watching the three monsters left start to become antsy. They looked at each other with their giant red eyes, just eye contact being their communication of choice. The one in the middle hissed and growled at Boo who gladly returned the sentiment. Turns out they’d actually gotten the fact that they really weren’t wanted there into their thick skulls, each one beginning to back up. Boo hissed, creeping forward as if to challenge them once more.  
They got the message loud and clear.  
In a split second, they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOO POPPIN' OFF!!!!


End file.
